


only if for a night

by exterminatecake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliborn - Freeform, F/M, calliope - Freeform, cherry limeade, uUcest, way too many doctor who references for my own sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exterminatecake/pseuds/exterminatecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time can be rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only if for a night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3 so I have no bloody clue what I'm doing with this HTML rubbish. Sorry.

you're dreaming. 

you never dreamed before but how could this be anything but? after all you killed her but here she is glowing and beautiful and ethereal with those blank eyes glimmering and shining twin pools of moonlight but you don't care about that what are you a fucking poet? 

but in your dream you do care you guess because you throw your arms around her neck and it's beautiful she's beautiful everything is ok and she hugs you back and murmurs into your neck oh god you're going to fucking kill your dream self but it's ok for now it can't hurt.

  _came to weeping_

you come to with red tracks on your cheeks it looks so fucking stupid like some sort of children's holiday or some shit. you really need to get ahold of yourself caliborn you mutter as you fall back into an uneasy sleep and the repetition of your name strengthens your resolve again because she's dead isn't she? no more little games or power plays everything is all yours forever. 

_and i heard your voice_

and you fall so so far down into the blackness deep dark neverending grasping darkness but there's a clear note somewhere you ignore it you hate it you hate it with every fiber of your being the darkness is better right? 

_as clear as day_

the note is getting stronger it's a word a word you can't make out you don't want to make it out because sometimes ignorance truely is bliss when the truth can cut your hands and make the cherryred pain run down your arms and fingertips leaving a trail of pain and regret.

regret is bad though regret is how you die how you fail you can't fail so you ignore the note and the feeling in your gut that's growing by the minute sprouting and curling roots around your ribs and unfurling petals by your collarbones. 

_and you told me i_

nothing nothing nothingnothingnothingnothing there's no words no light behind you she's not there you are alone and you try so hard to believe it you try ever so hard but there's no mistaking her voice slitting your palms and leaving you raw and open and bleeding your cherryred pain. 

_should concentrate_

and her voice is stronger and you feel a pressure on your shoulders and back is she hugging you? nonononono this isn't like the last dream this feels real you're in control you can't let her do this and she murmurs in your ear concentrate, brother and you don't know why concentrate on what? 

_it was oh so strange_

it is strange isn't it you concentrate on her and grasp her hand and she strokes your hand with her thumb and it's wonderful but what does she want you to do what is it!? she's looking at you with an expectant expression and you feel wetness on your cheeks why why is she here what are you supposed to do didn't you kill her you don't understand you can't bear it! 

_and so surreal_

there's a light growing around you two but you ignore it you can't just break from her hold and whirl around and stare at her dead dead eyes so blank and tired and yet so full of emotion and you understand. 

_that a ghost should be_

you get it you understand you know youknowyouknowyouknow what you need to do it was so obvious why couldn't you think of it before? but you know the answer to that too it was because you never let yourself and why would you after all you hated her and you still do don't you? 

_so practical_

of course you do you tell yourself and you almost believe it you're a very convincing liar but then again why would you do this if you didn't care? you shake your head at her even so because it's impossible you know it is even if you're a lord even if you did care for her even if you wanted to do it (and you do but you can't tell her that you would kill her first). 

but she just smiles and takes your hand again and you didn't notice the wings how could you not notice the shimmering lines and arcs in the air flowing and curving but she strokes your cheek and you're somewhere else somewhere red and glowing and powerful. 

_and the only solution was to stand and fight_

you know where you are you can feel the power thrumming in every cell of your body and particle of the stone below you know what to do you just know but you can't not even for her especially not for her and you turn around to tell her and 

she 

stabs 

you. 

_and my body was bruised and i was set alight_

the cherryred pain is everywhere now and she smiles sadly and murmurs i deserved a turn too, brother dear and you cough and fall back onto the bed you can feel the power changing you filling you and emptying you out tearing your insides and repairing them you hear a scream and it can't be you you don't scream after all! 

_but she came over me like some holy rite_

and it's over but not over there are arms around you gentle arms ethereal arms of course she's fucking hugging you again you resolve to never speak of this again even if this does work but it won't you're sure of that. 

but you can see every strand of time all gold and glittering intertwining and separating flowing and changing with every second and it isn't you suck in a breath it isn't a fixed point how did she know howhowhowhow? you take a strand and twist and there's a pull and a hiss and you're burningyou'rehurtingohgod 

_and although i was burning you're the only light_

it didn't work you told her so didn't you and you can feel yourself falling apart and burning the gold strands unraveling untwisting undoing themselves you let out a scream you're sure it's you this time but this is no time for shame you've just killed yourself you hate her you hate everything just let the burning end- 

there's a flash of green and she's there she's here you don't know but you see her and she's grasping the strands she can't do that she can't she's not like me it's impossible but the gold energy is filling her and she's screaming too but it's not burning it's not it's working!

and she's glowing but it's working time is being rewritten she sweeps a hand through the sky and scatters time throughout the stars and collapses into a pile of light and space and time and beauty. 

you kneel down and turn her chin up towards you and gently kiss her pulling time itself out of her body and releasing it into the void and you're definitely never going to mention this again.

and she smiles and you know 

you know 

you don't hate her after all 

and you 

you 

you wake up. 

_only if for a night._

**Author's Note:**

> No happy endings for my babies.  
> Ever.  
> Sorry about that.


End file.
